


I Can't Say I'm Surprised

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Kinks, M/M, They have sex in detention, Tumblr Prompt, getting caught, i don't know how else to put it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: ((Tumblr Prompt: "I can't say I'm surprised" when the boys discover that one of them has a certain kink.))Remus snickered and hopped off the desk, crossing to the front of the classroom to where his sulking boyfriend stood. “Now Padfoot, don’t blame me because you’re the one who got caught this time. I thought part of why you love pranking so much is the risk of getting caught.”Sirius huffed, turning back away from him. “Yeah, the risk of it. Not actually getting caught!"“Well,” Remus sighed heavily as he came up behind the other boy, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a lingering kiss to the back of his neck, making Sirius shiver at the sudden contact. “What’s that saying? ‘Don’t do the Crime if you can’t do the Time’?”





	I Can't Say I'm Surprised

 Sirius scowled, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend who was perched on one of the desks in the transfiguration classroom grinning like a cat who had caught a canary - or rather like a wolf who had cornered his prey - while he was stuck cleaning the blackboard, as well as the rest of the classroom, without magic. “I still can’t believe you managed not only to convince McGonagall you had nothing to do with the Cat Nip in her tea, but that she went right ahead and put  _you_  in charge of supervising the detention for it!” 

“I’m a Prefect.” Remus said in a mock-matter-of-fact tone. “Prefects supervise detentions all the time.” 

 “Not typically detentions that they should be the ones serving, since they were the prank mastermind in the first place.” Sirius grumbled. He bent back down to dip the rag he was using back in the cleaning solution in the bucket on the floor and heard the werewolf make a sound of appreciation. Pouting, Sirius straightened back up and turned to face the other boy. “Don’t you sit there checking out my arse, all smug and shit when you should be the one up to your elbows in soap suds, Lupin.” 

Remus snickered and hopped off the desk, crossing to the front of the classroom to where his sulking boyfriend stood. “Now Padfoot, don’t blame me because you’re the one who got caught this time. I thought part of why you love pranking so much is the risk of getting caught.” 

 Sirius huffed, turning back away from him. “Yeah, the risk of it. Not actually  _getting_ caught! And definitely not having to clean Minnie’s classroom the muggle way.” He reached up to wipe the chalk smudges off the board, causing his shirt to ride up slightly and the muscles in his back and arms to flex in a way that made Remus’ mouth water. 

 “Well,” Remus sighed heavily as he came up behind the other boy, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a lingering kiss to the back of his neck, making Sirius shiver at the sudden contact. “What’s that saying? ‘Don’t do the Crime if you can’t do the Time’?” 

Sirius gasped and dropped the wet rag, letting it fall with a ‘ _splat_ ’ when Remus suddenly pressed against him, grinding what felt like the stirrings of a hard on against Sirius’ arse, and he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. Remus chuckled in his ear, his voice low and husky and incredibly sexy as he squeezed Sirius’ hips. “ My, my, Mr. Black. What ever are we going to do with you?  You just can’t seem to keep yourself out of trouble, can you?” He gave the shorter boy a shove that was just enough to make him bend slightly and have to catch himself by planting both hands flat against the chalk board. Remus ground his hips against him again and this time Sirius didn’t stop himself from moaning when he felt the very hard line of Remus’ prick through his trousers.

 “R-Remus…” 

Remus didn’t respond to him, he just slid one hand around to Sirius’ front and down between his legs, massaging the rapidly growing bulge there. 

“Fuck…” Sirius swore under his breath, sliding his legs further apart without even thinking about it while his hips rocked back and forth against Remus’ palm. “…M-Moony, what are you doing?” 

Remus hummed while he placed hot, open mouthed kisses along the side of Sirius’ neck. “I’m supervising your detention, Sirius. Making sure you learn your lesson and…receive proper discipline and all that.” That being said, he brought one hand back and delivered a sound slap to Sirius’ arse, causing Sirius to yelp.

 “REMUS!” 

“Shush, Padfoot. You’re in detention, you should be quietly contemplating the errors of your ways.” Remus’ nimble fingers found their way to the zipper on Sirius’ trousers and pulled it down, popping the button loose as well before he shoved his hand down, past Sirius boxers, and wrapped it firmly around his dick, stroking him to full arousal. 

Sirius half laughed and half choked. “Right, like you’re so morally upstanding.”  

Remus chuckled and nipped playfully at the junction of Sirius’ neck and shoulder. “The staff seems to think so.” He released Sirius’ prick and hooked his fingers in the waist of his trousers and pants, tugging them both down. “Stay just as you are. Don’t move.” He ordered, and Sirius shuddered at the authoritative tone. He heard Remus unzip his own trousers just before he felt the hot, hard flesh of his cock rub up against his bare arse. 

 “Moony…” He whined, pushing his hips back for more even as his eyes darted up to the clock and he turned his head to try to see the classroom door over his shoulder. “Moons, Minnie could come back to check on us.” 

Remus laughed softly again. “I know.” He shoved his knee between Sirius’ to make him spread his legs further. “And if I were you, I would really consider what I said about quiet contemplation, Sirius. Because she’s only in her office.” 

Sirius’ eyes widened as they landed on the door to the Professor’s office, which was only several steps away from where they were standing. Distracted by this fact, he didn’t even hear Remus mutter the lubricating charm that left him feeling warm and slick inside. “ _Fuuuuuck_ ,  _Remus._ …”  He half sobbed as a long, talented finger slipped easily inside of him. “Moony, we’re going to get caught…”

“Maybe.” Remus said, far too casually for someone with two fingers now scissoring and stretching their friend’s arse open. “But the risk of getting caught is half the fun, isn’t it?” 

Sirius didn’t even have time to form a proper response before Remus’ fingers were gone and his cock slid all the way in with one long thrust that made Sirius had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from crying out in pleasure and pain. 

Remus’ hips immediately set to a steady and rough rhythm that left Sirius gasping sharply with each thrust and his fingers dug into Sirius’ hips with enough pressure that Sirius was sure would leave bruises. His mouth kissed and bit and suckled at Sirius’ neck and it was all Sirius could manage just to hold himself upright, his arms trembling as he braced himself until he couldn’t hold them there anymore and he fell forward, leaning his weight on his forearms against the blackboard and hardly caring at all when, on a particularly hard thrust, his head hit the surface with a soft ‘ _thud_ ’. 

 Remus’ hand came back around to stroke his cock and cup his balls and he murmured filthy encouragements against the skin of his neck and Sirius just couldn’t hold back, sobbing and moaning Remus’ name over and over. 

Suddenly Remus gasped and tore his mouth from its assault on Sirius’ neck to look off to the side where the door to McGonagall’s office door was. Sirius froze, feeling panic rising, wondering if Remus’ heightened sense of hearing had picked up on their teacher’s footsteps, but Remus didn’t stop fucking into him brutally. He did growl, however, and his hand stroking Sirius’ cock sped up as he licked a broad stripe up his neck to his ear. “Better cum for me quick, love. You don’t want to get caught…” The angle of his thrusts changed and Sirius cried out as stars exploded behind his eyelids and he came hard over Remus’ hand. Remus smirked against his neck. “Mmm…that’s what I thought. You _do_  like getting caught. I can’t say I’m surprised by that.” 

After just two more sharp thrusts, Remus groaned and spilled his own release deep inside of Sirius and then, before Sirius even had a moment to recuperate, he swiftly pulled out, muttering a cleaning charm at the same time and hurrying to do his trousers back up as Sirius clumsily fumbled to do the same, the jingling of the office door’s handle finally reaching his own ears. 

Of course, Minerva McGonagall is no fool, and even Remus’ well-practiced act of innocence could only get him so far when caught, breathless and disheveled and his fly still undone. 

Needless to say, Remus was no longer put in charge of supervising Sirius during detention. 


End file.
